


Slap or Kiss

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Lafayette, Other, Party, Party Games, This is trash, asexual/aromantic hercules mulligan, eliza does ask about pronouns though because that needs to be normalized, group hangout, i have specific sexualities and genders for everyone but it's not really mentioned, if you squint james has a platonic crush on herc bc i felt like it, laf and john are sweet, like spin the bottle, movies - Freeform, nonbinary hercules (he still uses he pronouns though), nonbinary james madison, peggy has a partner in france but they're only mentioned, slap or kiss game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: The gang gets together and decides to play a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance

The plan was to have a nice, quiet night in. They had all been so busy recently; this weekend would be a well-deserved escape from their every-day lives. They finally got the date settled and decided to all gather in Eliza and Maria's shared apartment that Friday night and stay the whole weekend, not leaving for any reason whatsoever.

Alexander arrives with Lafayette, John, and Hercules in tow. He and Hercules are rolling their eyes at John and Lafayette, who are having a private conversation through their googly eyes.

Eliza opens the door and greets them all warmly, showing them to the sitting room where Maria, Peggy, Angelica, and Burr are already seated. Burr sits in an armchair, cellphone in hand, typing excitedly, a grin at rest on his face. Peggy, Maria, and Angelica seem to be chattering away about something extremely important, but Eliza says, "Don't mind them, they're riled up right now."

"I'm just saying, I truly believe they are who they say they are," Peggy says, throwing a hand up. "I trust them."

"You met online," Angelica says matter-of-factly. "I find it extremely difficult to trust people online."

"I don't know, Ange, maybe Peggy's right," Maria shrugs. "She _does_ seem to know them pretty well."

Lafayette is taking John's jacket off him, along with their own, when they say, "Who are we talking about?"

"Peggy has a partner," Angelica explains. "They live in France and she's never seem them in person."

"So?" John says, plopping down on the couch beside Peggy. Lafayette pulls him back up, sits down, and tugs him down onto his lap. John rolls his eyes.

Alexander kicks off his shoes, tucks them into the corner, sits on the couch, and adds, "Why does it matter to you?"

" _Because_ ," Angelica answer, throwing out her hand, "Peggy is too trusting. This person could be scamming her."

Lafayette interrupts, "If they are from France, I will vouch for them already." John nudges them in the side.

"I think Peggy would know best," Hercules says, unwrapping his scarf and removing his coat, placing them on the coat rack in the corner. "She _is_ the one talking to them."

Before anyone can say anything more, there's a knock at the door, and Eliza rushes to open it again. In the doorframe stands Thomas Jefferson, with James Madison just behind him. They exchange greetings and Thomas and James enter, taking off coats and shoes and finding places to sit on the furniture.

Angelica tries to comment on Peggy's partner again, but Eliza cuts her off.

"Now that everyone is here," she begins with a smile, "pronouns?"

The group collectively rolls their eyes, but they oblige. They're grateful Eliza always asks, even if it does get redundant.

Laf says, "They."

John says, "He."

Alex says, "He."

Hercules says, "He today."

Peggy says, "She!"

Angelica says, "She."

Thomas says, "He."

James says, "He or they, whichever comes out."

Maria says, "She."

They turn to look at Burr, who hasn't been paying any attention. He notices their gazes and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Pronouns."

"Oh, he."

Eliza claps her hands together. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way," she smiles, "how is everybody?" She climbs beside Maria on the loveseat, curling up next to her.

They talk warmly for a while, just catching up. They've been much too busy lately, hardly seeing each other for more than a few minutes at a time. Alexander, John, and Lafayette talk about the shenanigans they get up to in the office, leaving room for Thomas and James to throw in their annoyed comments (however, not without bickering back and forth between Thomas and Alexander; they may get along more than before, but they still fight when provoked).

Hercules describes the pains of working as a tailor, how many orders he has, and the weirdest requests he's gotten, including, but not limited to, a toilet paper Halloween costume and a ball gown covered in paperclips.

Eliza talks about her artwork, Maria talks about her clients, Peggy shares more about her partner, Angelica complains about her new assistant still getting her coffee wrong, and Burr keeps talking about his girlfriend, Theodosia.

Eventually, Angelica's lips turn up into an almost sinister grin. "You guys want to play a game?"

They look at her suspiciously. Alexander answers, "What kind of game?"

"It's called Slap or Kiss," she says. "We get in a circle and spin a bottle –"

"This feels incredibly juvenile," Thomas interrupts, and Alexander rolls his eyes.

"Live a little, Jefferson."

"Anyway," Angelica continues, raising an eyebrow at Thomas, "someone spins a bottle. Whoever it lands on has to leave the room. While they're gone, we all vote whether or not the person who spun should kiss or slap the other person. Whichever option gets the most votes is what you have to do."

"I don't know," James says, looking around at the others. He meets Hercules' gaze.

"Do we _have_ to kiss somebody?" Hercules asks, motioning toward James. "I mean, kissing isn't really our thing."

Eliza pipes up reassuringly, "Not if it makes you uncomfortable."

Angelica wants to protest but bites it back. "So? Wanna play?"

The group shares a collective look, then finally decides to play. They sit in a circle, Alexander between Peggy and Eliza, who sits beside Maria, still holding her hand. Thomas sits between Burr and James, who chats away with Hercules beside him. Angelica is beside John, who is still cuddling up to Laf, who is smiling and nodding to Peggy about her partner from France.

Angelica retrieves a mostly empty bottle of wine and turns it up, draining it of its contents, then places it on the floor in the middle of their circle.

 "So," Angelica smirks, "who's first?"

Nobody speaks immediately, so Maria shrugs. "I'll go." She reaches out and spins the bottle forcefully. It turns and turns, until it finally slows to a stop, pointing at Alexander, who almost goes pink.

"Alright, Alex, into the bathroom," Angelica nods, pointing at the room in question.

"Ugh, why does it have to be me?" he groans half-heartedly, smiling a little anyway. He enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

"Time for a vote," Angelica says. "Who votes kiss?"

John and Hercules are the only two to raise their hands. "It would be funny," John explains with a shrug. Lafayette rolls their eyes and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"You are outmanned," they chuckle.

"I will always vote for Alexander to get slapped," Thomas says plainly, but he's grinning. James rolls their eyes.

"Sure," they say.

"Alexander, get in here!" Maria shouts, and the bathroom door opens. Alexander comes strolling out, confident.

"I'm looking forward to a hot make-out session," he winks at Maria.

"Um, Alexander, watch who you're talking to," Eliza warns jokingly. "I _will_ fight you."

He laughs as Maria stands up, smiling at him warmly. She slowly walks toward him, making eye contact, and Alexander is sure she's going to kiss him. She gets close enough that he can feel her breath on his chin, and he almost closes his eyes, and –

_SMACK!_

Alexander lets out a yelp and stumbles, clutching at his face. "What the hell?" he cries out, looking at Maria with an expression of pure betrayal.

"Sorry, hon," she says, sitting back down, "I'm taken."

Eliza grins and plants a sweet kiss on Maria's lips, then pulls away and announces, "I'm next!"

Alexander takes his seat again, still touching his face and glaring at Maria, mumbling about how misleading him was entirely unfair. This warrants a casual "shut up, Alexander" from Thomas. His glare shifts to the other man, but they share a little smirk.

Eliza reaches out and spins the bottle gently. It lands on John, whose freckled cheeks blush ever so slightly. Lafayette pets his hair once more as he gets up to go to the bathroom.

"So what's the vote?" Eliza says, rubbing her hands together and grinning around the circle.

Thomas, James and Angelica vote slap, and Eliza raises her eyebrows at Laf when they don't. "You want me to kiss your boyfriend?"

"Well, I do not want to see him get slapped," Lafayette says matter-of-factly.

"Y'all are so sweet, I'm gonna get a cavity," Thomas comments with a good-natured roll of his eyes.

They call John back in the room, and Eliza gives him a sweet kiss. He blushes furiously, then drops back down beside Lafayette, who grabs him tightly and kisses him fiercely, then places another kiss to his cheek, wrapping their arms around John's waist.

"Does that mean it's my turn?" Alex says, and it sounds like a complaint.

"Well, you are next in line," Hercules points out. Alexander sticks out his tongue.

"Fine," he resigns, reaching out and spinning the bottle roughly. It stumbles to a stop pointing directly at Thomas, who feels his cheeks heat up.

He raises an eyebrow. "You better not kiss me, Hamilton." There's something odd in his voice.

"Alright, get out, we have to vote," Angelica orders, then smirks. "This ought to be fun."

Thomas rushes out of the room and into the bathroom quickly, shutting the door behind him. Alexander turns back to the group, equally terrified of either outcome.

"I, personally, would love to see you be forced to kiss Thomas," John offers with a laugh, earning a glare from Alexander.

"Agreed," Angelica nods.

Peggy shakes her head, "I think that's kind of cruel. I vote slap."

"I vote slap," James nods.

"No, no," Lafayette shakes their head. "Kiss."

"Slap," Hercules adds.

Burr looks up from his phone long enough to say, "Slap the hell out of him."

Eliza nods, "Slap." Maria agrees with her.

Alexander grins excitedly. "I finally get a free pass to slap Thomas Jefferson. This is the best day of my life."

"I still think you should kiss him," Angelica shrugs. "That would be much cooler."

"Thomas needs to be slapped sometimes," James jokes.

"So does Alexander," Hercules laughs, and Alexander glares.

"I've already _been_ slapped, thank you very much," he says, then turns toward the bathroom door. "Thomas, we're ready for you!"

Inside the bathroom, Thomas takes one last look at himself in the mirror. If Alexander kisses him, this is it. He won't be able to stop himself from kissing back, and it will be over. But if Alexander slaps him, he doubts that they'll ever actually kiss in the first place. He can't decide which outcome he would prefer.

He walks out.

He meets Alexander's eyes and hopes that he's not completely transparent. He approaches slowly. "Should I be scared?" It's a trick question; he already is.

"Definitely," Alexander says, but his face betrays no emotion.

Thomas takes a deep breath and nods. They're too close for comfort now. He swallows thickly and closes his eyes, preparing for lips on his, not sure how he'll react when it comes.

_SMACK!_

His cheek flares as he reaches up to clutch it, screeching, "Fucking shit, Hamilton!"

Alexander is cackling, doubling over at Thomas's reaction. "Oh my God, your face!"

The others are laughing too, some shaking their heads and some nodding.

"Shut up!" Thomas exclaims, rubbing at his cheek. "'S'not funny."

"It really is," Lafayette grins up at him. Thomas glares but sits back down, hiding his face with his hands, only partly because it stings; he secretly wishes that Alexander had kissed him.

The game continues. Peggy kisses Lafayette, who later kisses Hercules on the cheek. John has the pleasure of slapping Burr, who is not at all pleased. Angelica tries not to scrunch up her nose when she kisses James, who doesn't like it either. Hercules plants a sweet kiss to Eliza's cheek. James gets to slap Thomas, which he seems a little too happy about. Burr is forced to kiss Alexander, and has no qualms about showing his distaste for the action.

Once they've made it around the circle, they're creeping dangerously close to midnight, and Eliza suggests they watch movies, because they've all been subject to enough slapping or kissing for one day. The group agrees and splits into two groups: the snack group and the movie group.

Lafayette, Thomas, Peggy, and Burr kneel toward the television stand to pick out the films, but Lafayette gives Thomas a weird look; he had been quiet recently.

Lafayette leans over and whispers, "Thomas, are you alright?"

Peggy and Burr are engrossed in an argument about _A Few Good Men_ and hear nothing of the exchange.

Thomas raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

Lafayette shrugs, "You have been quiet."

With a roll of his eyes, Thomas says, "Alexander has been talking enough for both of us."

"Still obsessed with him, I see," Lafayette comments cheekily, nudging his shoulder and grinning at Thomas's reddening complexion.

"I'm not obsessed with him," Thomas denies in a mumble, not meeting Lafayette's gaze. He pretends to be incredibly interested in the stack of DVDs.

"Thomas, I could see your infatuation a mile away," Lafayette says, shaking their head. They squint their eyes a little, giving Thomas a look. They roll the question around in their mouth before asking it. "You two have been surprisingly civil lately. Do you have feelings for him?"

Thomas sputters, looking at Lafayette indignantly. "That's a little forward, I think!"

"I do not think so," Lafayette says, smiling softly. "I am simply asking – as your friend."

Thomas raises an eyebrow and doesn't answer, just goes back to inspecting the DVDs. He sighs. "How about this one?" He reaches out to grab a movie, but Lafayette takes his wrist. Their eyes meet and Lafayette sees it in his eyes. Thomas is telling them without telling them, and Lafayette has always been good at body language.

They nod and let go, returning their attention to the movies.

In the kitchen, Alexander and John are inspecting the fridge while the others raid the cabinets. John raises an eyebrow and mumbles sarcastically, "So, how was slapping Thomas? Amazing, I suppose?"

Alexander rolls his eyes and glances around him to see if anyone is listening. "Not as good as I'd hoped."

"I still think you should have kissed him," John smiles, because he knows.

Alexander sighs with a nod, grabbing some cheese from one of the drawers. "Well, that makes two of us."

"To be fair, nobody else knows," John shrugs, shuffling around the shelves. "If they did, they probably would have picked kiss."

Alexander shakes his head. "It's probably for the best."

"Maybe," John shrugs. He gives Alexander a warm smile and a small slap on the shoulder. "It'll happen. Give it time."

"Ugh," Alexander groans. "Too much time."

John laughs and shakes his head.

They settle in on the furniture in the living room. Burr reclaims his spot on the armchair, Eliza and Maria on the loveseat beside him, along with Hercules, who is chatting animatedly with them. James takes the other armchair to himself. Angelica and Peggy throw out a few soft blankets and stretch out on the floor, tucking pillows beneath their shoulders. Alexander and Thomas are squished on the other side of the couch beside Lafayette and John, who take up more space than necessary, pushing the other two closer.

Alexander raises an eyebrow at John's outstretched limbs, and John just smiles back, completely aware of what he's doing.

Peggy had insisted on at least one horror film, so they all groan out loud (except for James, who has a secret love for them) but dim the lights anyway.

The movie is cheesy and entirely predictable, but Alexander finds himself skittish in some parts. He jolts at a few of the jump scares and absently inches closer to Thomas, who finds that he's enjoying this more than he should. Nearing the end, in the moments of dreaded suspense, Alexander is practically on top of Thomas, nearly hiding his face in his shoulder.

Thomas looks down with a light chuckle and whispers, "Not a fan of scary movies?"

"Shut up."

Thomas just grins and shifts to accommodate Alexander.

The movie ends, and Peggy and James are the only ones satisfied, the others looking vaguely annoyed and frazzled.

"Well, after that nightmare," John says, stretching, "I vote Disney movie."

"Seconded," Alexander adds, sliding slightly closer to Thomas, who has his arm lazily draped around his shoulders.

The others nod sleepily and Maria gets up and picks out any movie with the Disney logo on the side and trades out the discs.

They take a bathroom and snack break and start the movie.

By the middle, Eliza, Maria, and Peggy are all asleep, and Hercules is nodding off, James sending him glances every few minutes. Angelica and Burr are both on their phones, Angelica scrolling through her email and Burr still texting Theodosia. Both of their eyelids are beginning to droop.

On the other hand, Alexander and Thomas are still wide awake, not accustomed to sleeping much anyway. Alexander is essentially cuddled up on Thomas's side, dropping his head to rest it on his shoulder. Thomas absently smiles down at him, pulling him slightly closer and wrapping his arm around the other's waist.

Alexander glances up at Thomas cautiously, then sneakily reaches over and grabs his hand, tangling their fingers loosely. He looks back up.

Thomas gives his hand a squeeze and look down at him warmly, hugging him close. Alexander finds himself grinning for the rest of the movie.

The music plays and the credits roll, and Alexander and Thomas are the only ones left awake. Alexander has his arms twisted around Thomas, his head lying on his chest, and he's secretly glad no one is awake to see them. Their hands are still entwined, Thomas absently rubbing over Alexander's thumb with his own.

Alexander sighs, getting more comfortable. "Sorry I had to slap you earlier."

Thomas shrugs with a joking smirk. "It didn't hurt anyway."

Alexander scoffs and lightly smacks him in the chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ ," Thomas rolls his eyes, "that you didn't slap me like you meant it." He's joking, Alexander can tell, but inside, Alexander's stomach drops.

"Um, I totally meant it," Alexander says, trying to cover up his slowly growing anxiety.

Thomas rolls his eyes but smiles down at him. "Sure, sure."

Alexander scoffs, aware that he's doing into defensive mode and that he's going to say something embarrassing, but he can't stop. "What, do you think I wanted to _kiss_ you instead?"

Thomas acts as if his breath didn't hitch. "I mean, it _is_ hard to not fall in love with me."

Alexander maybe sounds a little too bitter when he says, "That's true."

Thomas knows he's thinking too far into this, but what does that mean? Does Alexander have feelings for him? He internally groans and falls silent.

Alexander debates with himself inside his head. Finally he lifts his head and looks Thomas in the eyes. They stare, saying things they wouldn't say out loud.

Alexander takes a breath, leans in slightly closer. Thomas is finding it hard to breathe.

Alexander licks his lips, and whispers, "Slap or kiss?"

Thomas squints at him slightly, trying to comprehend the situation. He doesn’t know what he's doing as he says, "Kiss."

And Alexander kisses him, reaching a hand up to tangle it in Thomas's hair, moving his lips languidly. Thomas breathes in through his nose in surprise but kisses back, more desperately, grappling at Alexander's sides, tugging him closer until Alexander is straddling his hips, knees on either side.

Alexander steadies the pace, cupping Thomas's cheeks gently while Thomas places his hands firmly on his hips, grounding him.

Thomas lets out a quiet moan, lifting his head to get even closer, and Alexander responds to his movements, reaching around to tug lightly on the hair at the base of his neck. Their chests are pressed up against each other tightly, Alexander tilting his head down and letting out a soft moan, licking Thomas's bottom lip lightly, and Thomas responds hungrily, his grip tightening.

They pull away for breath, their eyes flitting open in a daze. They're breathing heavily and smiling just slightly, Alexander's hands still in Thomas's hair.

Alexander grins.

"I like this game."

**Author's Note:**

> i always have a really hard time writing fics with a lot of people in it because there has to be so much going on so i can't really show much emotion or style in it because i'm trying to include everyone naturally. it probably didn't turn out well :/ i feel like the writing is really bland but it gets the point across, if i could ask you to please elaborate it in your mind that would be great i'm sorry
> 
> i'm Trash and i'm a sucker for party games like this
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
